


you're everything i always wanted

by dykeforseulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, married seulrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeforseulgi/pseuds/dykeforseulgi
Summary: seulgi gets home from work and thinks about how lucky she is.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 89





	you're everything i always wanted

Seulgi walked into the vacant home, the garage leading directly into the kitchen, much to Seulgi’s convenience as she immediately kicked off her shoes by the door, set down her keys and purse on the kitchen counter, and opened the fridge to grab a nice, cold beer. 

It had been a long day at work. A painfully, dreadfully long day, if you were to ask Seulgi. Although it was now 7 o’clock at night and the sun had begun to make its way down, it was still 102 degrees. Hot by anyone’s standards, but especially when you’re teaching choreography in a tiny room, filled to the brim with dancers, that only serves to exacerbate the heat and humidity in the late August air. 

Seulgi’s home was a safe haven compared to the dance studio. The air conditioning wasn’t ideal, being one of those units that you fill with water and stick a long tube out the window, but it was certainly better than nothing. It was right by the ocean, too, the sea breeze aiding in the wind needed to cool down the little condo. 

She grabbed the bottle opener out of the drawer and cracked open the beer, taking a long, drawn out sip before sitting it back down on the counter. She makes her way upstairs and into the bedroom, which is still quite empty, most belongings still in their boxes. Seulgi has a few of her most used outfits out, though, making the closet look just a little bit less empty than everywhere else.

Although the new outfit she puts on is nearly identical to the one she had on before—black, tight leggings with a flowy, oversized, quarter-sleeved shirt with a knot on the bottom of the same color as her leggings; her go-to comfy outfit—at least this one wouldn’t be so drenched in sweat that every bit of cloth was clinging to her warm skin. 

The air had been still all day, making the already unbearable heat just that much more unbearable, but as Seulgi opened the upstairs window, a breeze flew in. It’s almost as if the wind knew exactly what she needed at that moment. A cool, crisp break from the warmth that enveloped her every inch. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in and relishing in the first true relief she’d felt all day. 

As she made her way back downstairs, she opened all the windows throughout the house to welcome that refreshing breeze even more. Seulgi, as she reentered the kitchen, picked her beer back up, taking another large swig as she opened the refrigerator door in search of something to eat, only to be met with disappointment. Only leftover pizza and beer. 

“Since when did I live in a bachelor pad?” she wondered to herself. 

Seulgi quickly closed the door to the fridge in disgust at the thought of eating cold pizza—the house didn’t have any appliances aside from the oven just yet, and she was too exhausted to even consider using an oven to heat up the old pizza—she decided the beer would suffice for tonight and headed out to the tiny backyard that she was so proud of.

Seulgi had lived in apartments her whole life, never having the luxury of a backyard that she does now. It filled her with immense pride, even if it was as little as it is. It was by far her favorite part of the new house, her mind filled to the brim with every possible way she could decorate it and make it live up to all of its potential. 

There weren’t any chairs or anything out there just yet, so Seulgi settled for sitting down on the concrete floor, supporting herself with one hand, beer in the other, and stretching her legs out before her. She was a bit sore, her new job working her harder than any she’d had before, but it felt nice to finally relax her aching limbs. 

She once again breathed in the summer air and looked up at the clouds, which were now turning a rosy pink color as the sun descended further and further down. She looked around at her surroundings, the garden she’d always wanted, the sound of the ocean in the distance, her skin tinted pink by the sky, her hand around her now nearly empty beer bottle, the engagement ring and wedding band snug on her finger, the house she and her now-wife had worked so hard for so long to buy. Everything was just as she’d always wanted, she thought to herself. 

Except one thing. She was alone. But, just as if every star aligned when the thought popped into her head, she heard the front door open. 

As much as Seulgi wanted to leap into Irene’s arms and tell her how much she loves her and this house and everything about this life they had built together, she didn’t move an inch. She was so content with where she was she didn’t dare change anything. And, besides, her bones were just a bit too achey to get up, anyway. 

“Seulgi?” Irene bellowed from the kitchen while she was sitting down her bags. 

She quickly noticed the double doors leading to the outside were wide open, and her wife stretching out just beyond that. Irene walked over to her, crouching down behind her and placing a kiss atop Seulgi’s head before letting out a quiet, “Hi.”

Seulgi craned her head up to look at Irene, putting her beer down next to her, and using her now-free hand to cradle her wife’s cheek. The two kissed quickly, Seulgi especially not letting it last for two long, as she wanted to be able to look at the last remaining piece of the puzzle that was missing before Irene arrived home. 

“I love you, you know that?” Seulgi muttered, Irene’s face still in her hand. 

“Really? I had _no_ idea. I thought this whole marriage and buying a house together thing was _totally_ platonic,” Irene replied, “If I had known I would’ve ditched you by now.” 

Seulgi smiled, letting out a small giggle before placing another kiss on Irene’s lips, unable to resist her. This one lasted longer than the last, but they still had to part fairly quickly, Seulgi knowing that she really is _not_ able to resist Irene in any way, shape, or form.

As Seulgi finally took her hand away from Irene’s face and placed it onto the ground to provide herself added support, Irene said, “I brought home burgers. Figured you wouldn’t want the cold pizza.” 

Seulgi brought her hand back up, placing it over her heart and feigning tears, “You know me so well.”

Irene rolled her eyes and laughed, standing up from her crouching position and putting a hand out to help Seulgi get up. After Seulgi was up and standing, Irene tried to let go of her hand and walk into the kitchen to eat the long-awaited burgers, but Seulgi held on tight.

Irene looked back at Seulgi, who was now bringing her closer to envelop her in a hug and places kisses along her neck.

“What’s all this for?” Irene asked, unable to stop herself from smiling at her wife’s clinginess. 

“You’re everything I’ve always wanted, Irene.”

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see .. i'm hopin to post a lot more frequently and i also kinda like this whole thing so i think imma write more fics using this same storyline. hope u enjoyed :)
> 
> twitter: posephdameron


End file.
